mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Rebel Nords and Lords XD
OK, so here's the thing, I captured Chalbeck Castle with bout 91 men; when I tried to get Vassals of Ragnar to join me, they were all like, "yeah, I agree with you, but I like money, and your fat and gay." S***. so I have to fight every Lord That I want to Join me. It's really Laborious. Do I have to ring together a band of 300 and go all out Spartan on them? 'cos I'm running out of wonga, I have bout 10 grand left and I don't get enough rent from biluin to balance out payment (I get about 200 d from castle). Hell I feel like s***. so yeah, do I waste all my money on one f*** off army which becomes really depressed and desserts me, or do i level up my persuasion? I would trapese around Calraidia doing tournaments, but then i'd become be-seiged and lose my castle (which I worked my arse off for). A bit of help here would be appreciated, thanks.T.Aitchison (talk) 15:55, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :Your relation with the vassals is probably too low. You need to prepare before going rebel, and that means having a lot of friends, troops, and money. While high relation isn't necessary, as a lord who has bad relation with you, but even worse with his own king, may still join you, lords who aren't very fond of you don't make good allies. You should aim for at least 20 with any lord you want on your side, and 50+ if you want to try recruiting him yourself. :Garrisoned troops are paid half wages, so you can store many more troops in your castle than you could keep with you. These could be swapped out temporarily if you need a quick army boost and shoved back in before payday. Some lower tier troops, such as archers, are still good when defending and are cheaper. Mercenaries are paid 50% more than other troops of the same tier and should be avoided, especially as a primary source of troops. Mounted troops are paid 66% more and should not be put into garrisons where they lose their horse and aren't making their money's worth. Mounted mercenaries gain both pay bonuses of a whopping +116% and should never be used unless you have a mountain of money and are really desperate, a scenario which probably doesn't happen very often. :Rent is a terrible income, you cannot rely on it as anything more than a supplemental boost, especially from villages and castles. Productive enterprises should be your main source of income, and you can never have too many. For the most part, they should all be velvet and dyeworks, the initial cost is high, but it is going to pay for itself with the best income. You should buy them in every faction, as they will be shut down if in a town owned by an enemy faction and you don't want to lose them all at once. :Finally, if you can't hold your property without going bankrupt, it is not a complete loss to let the enemy reclaim it. It will have a small garrison when they recapture it, and although they will quickly reinforce it over a few days, the troops will be low tiers for a long time. It is much easier taking a castle a second time as long as you jump on it when the owner isn't home. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 20:39, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :Ok, so don't hire mercs, of any kind, don't worry about loosing my castle as easy to retake, and keep all cavalry with me as moneys worth. got it. :just to update my currant status with this one, recently won a tournement in praven. so got some spare cash. also decided to attack weakened lords as pips and levels up my troops quickly. :Thanks for the help Tephra, I really appreciate it. 21:11, March 8, 2015 (UTC)